Luz de Luna
by not.my.daughter11
Summary: Una pareja separada... una cancion dedicada... y la luz de la Luna golpeando sus caras... [SONGFIC REMUS Y TONKS]


_**Luz de Luna**_

No sabría si se volverían a ver algún día, pero estaba segura que esa luna la pasaría solo, como las otras.

_Luz de Luna  
Golpea mi cara_

Sentado en la barra de un bar estaba, escuchando una canción que le recordaba toda su vida, en especial los últimos años.

_Porque la luz de la luna golpea mi cara  
Emociones encontradas cada día una batalla  
Son amores estocadas  
Que en mi corazón hacen yagas (yagas)_

Tomo un poco del jarro de cerveza de mantequilla que tenía adelante, mientras un grupo estaba tocando la canción de su vida. Trago el sobro de cerveza amargamente, suspiro y se sintió mas cansado que nunca. Pronto debería volver con noticias, volver a ver su cara…

_Como hombre lobo la luz de la luna  
Me transforma tú y yo en una sola alfombra  
Volando por el viento sintiendo nuestros cuerpos  
tocándose por primera vez_

Subio un poco mas el volumen de la radio, mientras se preguntaba porque debían ser las cosas así, es decir, no podían verse, escribirse, pero lo peor de todo, es que el se negaba. Se negaba a aceptar su amor, diciendo ser muy viejo, pobre y peligroso. El amor no tiene edad, la pobreza no importa y estaba dispuesta a afrontar todas las situaciones que vienen por delante. Estaba dispuesta a todo solo por sentirlo cerca, por sentir su aroma, su piel, su alma.

_La escasez ya se hizo presente  
Ya no escuchamos ni el murmullo de la gente  
Frente a frente tú y yo ahí nos encontramos  
En la oscuridad de una puerta nos amamos_

Dejar de sentirlo cerca era como dejar de respirar. Denme un consuelo, de decía, pero nada podía consolar su estado. Le había afectado en los poderes, estaba mas distraída que antes, mas torpe, no sonreía, y menos reía. Suspiro y se sintió mas cansada que nunca.

_Quedamos sumergidos en la oscuridad  
Tú ya no estás es la realidad miro el cielo azulado  
Plasmado ha quedado el corazón que tú has dejado  
Confío en mi Dios siguiendo el camino encontraré al Mago de Oz  
Pediré el deseo de verte de nuevo, bebo,  
Bebo el brebaje mágico  
Que hace olvidarme del pasado trágico  
Anhelo el deseo de verte de nuevo  
En mi recuerdo la luz de la luna que golpea mi cara  
Luna estacionada que el sufrimiento y todo el dolor._

Salio del local a caminar, ya faltaba menos, faltaba menos para que se volviesen a encontrar después de tanto tiempo. Todavía pensaba en las razones que le había dado para que no estuvieran juntos, no es que no quería, no era ella, era el. Miro al cielo oscuro que cubría esa noche despejada, y su vista se quedo mirando la luna casi llena. Faltaba poco.

_No nos aguantamos pero yo sé que nos amamos  
Es por eso que sigo haciendo éstas melodías para ti_

-Quieres algo para tomar? –le pregunto una señora regordeta-. Voy a preparar te.

-No, muchas gracias, señora Weasley, estoy bien –respondió ella sonriendo melancólicamente.

-El esta bien, lo se –le dijo la señora Weasley antes de salir de la cocina.

Ella suspiro nuevamente, como deseaba que las palabras de la señora Weasley fueran verdad, como deseaba que estuviera delante de ella, sonriéndole y diciendo que todo estará bien.

_Pero no es lo mismo si tu no estas  
Quisiera abrazarte pero no querrás  
Aunque el cielo se venga encima voy a continuar  
Contra viento y marea sentado voy a esperar_

Pero esperara. A pesar de todo, esperara. Una eternidad si es necesario, pero lo hará. Esperara sentada, con los brazos abiertos, delante de la puerta, y si la abre, sonreirá después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo y se sentirá renovada.

_Porque la luz de la luna golpea mi cara  
Reflejada en el espejo de tu mirada  
Tomando forma gota de mi sudor brota  
Figura alegre sabia irrita con el alma rota._

De repente sintió como era que la luz de la luna le pegaba en su cara, y su reflejo, que lo veía en las pozas de la calle, se veía la mitad de su cara iluminada, pálida, triste. Volvió a suspirar, y siguió su rumbo desconocido hasta incluso para el. Caminaba, sin dirección, tal vez una, pero no ahora, después.

_Y la oscuridad ya toma parte en mi espíritu  
En el camino hacia una noche estrellada  
Armonía cuerpos celestes y placer  
Girando en torno al universo existe deseo al querer_

Se metió en un callejón oscuro, donde esa canción del bar también se estaba tocando. Volvió a fijarse en la letra y no pudo evitar sentirse identificado.

_Querer sentir, querer entregarse al ser amado  
Cuando un hombre errante se vuelve ermitaño  
Movimientos mágicos de ardiente éxtasis  
Construyendo un nuevo mundo  
Natural soy de nuevo  
Cuando el sol danzante en el ocaso  
Se suma en un triste duelo_

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en sus largos años, sus más y sus menos. La alegría y la tristeza. La amistad y el amor. Y después una imagen de rosa chicle centelleante se apodero de sus pensamientos; porque no podía amarla como quería hacerlo?

_Duelo de luz estelar de afana como el agua  
Brillos diferentes se reflejan en mi cara, cara o cruz  
Este es el luto de la luz de oscuridad_

Las media noche en punto marcaba el reloj de la cocina, y ella estaba sentada mirándolo y esperando; pero esperando que? Suspiro como lo había hecho durante todas esas noches de espera infinita, y quiso que todo se acabara, encontrarlo otra vez y que todo sea solo para los dos. Doce de la noche con cinco minutos.

_Y mi soledad me espera recostada en una cama  
Cama de flores encerrada en mil colores  
Flores con un exquisito aroma a amor  
Lo único que quiero es volver a sentir tu sabor mi amor_

Doce y diez minutos, y esa canción todavía sigue metida en su cabeza. Tendrá un mensaje importante que quiere decirle? Bueno, tal vez si, dice todo lo que el siente, podría usarla como guía para descubrir los sentimientos mas secretos dentro de su gastado y solitario espíritu. Y ya debería ir marchando hacia el cuartel.

_Sentir tus besos de exquisita miel_

_Recorriendo suavemente toda mi piel_

Cinco minutos mas y la espera acabara; la espera que tanto quería que se acabara terminara, y no quiere que pase, no quiere ver su cara otra vez.

-Nymphadora…

-Señora Weasley –respondió ella.

-Será mejor que te acuestes, estás muy cansada.

-Estoy bien, señora Weasley, me quedare un rato mas.

La señora Weasley se acerco más hacia ella y la miro con compasión.

-Nymphadora, se que quieres que vuelva, pero que tampoco quieras que lo haga –le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No lo he visto en todo este tiempo, se que estuvo en peligro, que lo único que quería era ir a verlo, quedarme con el, pero ahora ya no se lo que siento –confeso con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hija, todas hemos pasado por esto, pero al final todo saldrá bien –la señora Weasley la abrazo, mientras Tonks lloraba entre los brazos de ella.

_No nos aguantamos pero yo sé que nos amamos  
Es por eso que sigo haciendo éstas melodías para ti_

Y todos esos meses de la misión habían pasado como el viento que lleva las hojas rojas y naranjas del otoño. Ahora, delante de esa puerta se encontraba, la miraba desde lejos meditando en la nada; ahora ya tenia menos peligro que antes, pero su estado seguía siendo peligroso, y sus sentimientos confusos.

_Pero no es lo mismo si tu no estas  
Quisiera abrazarte pero no querrás  
Aunque el cielo se venga encima voy a continuar  
Contra viento y marea sentado voy a esperar_

Ya debería estar aquí. El reloj marca la hora en que debería llegar y el siempre es puntual, pero ahora llegaría el momento decisivo. Ver otra vez su cara, sus ojos tristes y sin luz.

Tonks empezó a impacientarse, estaba retrasado cinco minutos que, para ella, era mucho. Camino en círculos por la cocina seguramente por otros cinco, según ella, hasta que alguien toco la manilla de la puerta.

_Porque la luz de la luna golpea mi cara_

Remus suspiro por última vez el aire frío de la noche antes de entrar al nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, pensando que al día siguiente vería a todos ya que era muy tarde. Abrió la puerta completamente y avanzo con pasos lentos para no perderse en la oscura sala (las luces estaban apagadas). Encontró un mueble donde sujetarse, que por suerte era uno de esos antiguos y largos, y así avanzo hasta que vio una pálida luz encendida al final de un pasillo. Tendrá que verla ahora.

_  
Emociones encontradas cada día una batalla_

Esperando verlo entrar a la cocina, Tonks espero muy poco rato. Y todo fue visto muy lento, pero ella sintió como si hubiese pasado en tan solo un segundo.

La pálida piel de Lupin apareció entre la oscuridad de ese pasillo, venia peor de lo que se había ido. Con más cicatrices en la cara, el pelo más gris que antes, los ojos mas cansados que nunca, pero a Tonks no le importo. Se quedo allí, parada mientras el avanzaba mas, con la cara neutra, ninguno de los dos con algo que decir. Hasta que el rompió el silencio.

-Pensé que estarías dormida a esta hora.

_Son amores estocadas_

-Mañana entro más tarde –respondió ella bajando la vista, no podía contenerse más tiempo así. Y lloro en silencio.

Lupin avanzo hacia ella, y paso sus brazos por los hombros de Tonks. Con una mano le acaricio el pelo color ratón.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, Nymphadora –le dijo con voz de consuelo.

-Lo se, Remus, pero…

Tonks le toco la mejilla. No, no podía hacerlo, si de verdad amas a alguien deja que sea feliz. Lupin dejo de abrazarla y salio de la cocina, en dirección a la escalera. Tonks lo siguió y lo alcanzo cuando el estaba pasando por una ventana que reflejaba su contorno por la brillante luna menguante.

_Que en mi corazón hacen yagas_

Remus se dio vuelta y volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos negros y brillantes, no, no podia dejar que ella se fuera. La abrazo y la beso, bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Holas, si soy yo otra vez, y viva!! Bueno, hice este fic solamente por el cumpleanios de mi querida amiga Arielle! Ella me "presento" la cancion y bueno, encunetro que es perfecta para esta pareja tan nueva!! Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews, please!!!**

**Saludos desde Canadass**

**Chica.Padfoot.xD**


End file.
